


The day after the aliens arrive.

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aliens have landed, and Lori keeps talking about leather pants.  And she's making Kono nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day after the aliens arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this might be the last one I do for this round. definately fun.

To look at her, Danny was having a hard time figuring out how Lori walked in those pants without hurting herself or busting a seam. "You sure you're okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Tight leather pants are part of the right outfit," Lori said. "McGarrett -"

Danny held up both hands. "Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there. I can only hope you weren't seriously going to use 'McGarrett' and 'tight leather pants' in the same - That's a scary mental image, so I pray you weren't intending that."

"O-kay," Lori said. "Well, at the very least, they're suitably futuristic or whatever the word is for after we've met aliens. Aren't they?"

"Why're you looking at me?" Kono asked.

"I figured if anyone knows anything about fashion, it would be you."

"I try to avoid leather. That's more Chin's department."

"Jackets, not pants," Chin said.

"Oh," Lori said. "So when Steve -"

"What did I just ask you?" Danny said.

"Wonder what they're like," Chin said.

"Tight and leather."

"I meant the aliens."

"Maybe I did too. Seriously, old and wise aliens who came to Earth just because they want to retire or vacation in Hawaii."

"Great, more haoles," and they all had a chuckle.

"Maybe they're giant robots," Lori said. "Or they could look just like us."

"You keep looking at me. Why?" Kono asked.

"Sorry."

And that was when Steve walked in, an alien on his back.


End file.
